


2018 Whumptober 30 - Caretaker

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spider son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	2018 Whumptober 30 - Caretaker

Whumptober 30 – Caretaker. I don’t own MCU, hope you enjoy. Irondad/Spiderson.

 

 

“Tony, some kid just fell through the second story window and is crying to see you,” Steve called down in the lab.

Tony looked confused for a second, before setting his stuff down, “Peter?”

Natasha had Peter with her on the couch trying to calm him down.

“Hey, kiddo. What’s wrong?” Tony approached.

Peter jumped off the couch and pulled his arms around Tony. “May… and they were going to take me... and I can’t do this again.” He mumbled into Tony’s chest.

“Speak a little slower,” Tony coaxed.

Peter didn’t even make coherent words the next time around. “Friday? Can you patch into Karen and see if she knows anything?”

“It seems May Parker has died.”

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” Tony hugged tighter. The Avengers in the room, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Rhodey, just stared on in absolute confusion.

After a few minutes, Peter calmed down enough to speak again and dry some of the tears off, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark. It was just too much at once. There were people at the hospital wanting to take me to find a foster home and I just needed some time.”

“It’s fine, Pete.”

“I guess I’ll get going. I don’t know where they’ll send me, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back,” he held out the small device that held his suit, “Thanks for everything, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stared at him in disbelief for a minute before he got his thoughts together, “Kid, do you really think I’m letting people send you to a new home?”

Peter looked confused and just shrugged.

“I’m taking you in. If that’s alright with you,” Tony offered.

“You… want me?” Peter stuttered.

“Of course Underoos.”

Peter gave a small sniffle.

Tony pulled out his phone, “Hap, go get everything out of the kid’s room and bring it here. No, don’t ask questions, just do it.”

Peter finally looked around the room and got suddenly embarrassed, “Hi.”

“Uh, so this is Peter,” Tony announced, “and I’m going to adopt him.”

“Hi Peter,” Natasha offered.

“Tony, is this a good idea?” Rhodes asked. “What will Pepper say?”

Tony just shrugged, “I’ll take the fallout later.”

“Mr. Stark, I don’t want to be any bother,” Peter said quietly.

“You’ll fit along here just fine. Pepper will deal with things.”

“Ok, is anyone else confused how he got in a second story window?” Clint finally asked.

“Thank you!” Bruce responded.

“Oh, that’s not hard,” Peter responded as he flung a web at the ceiling, climbed it, then stuck himself to the ceiling.

“You’re that one that stole my shield!” Steve remembered, “Spider-man? You aren’t even legal yet, more like spider-boy.”

Peter shot him a look before shooting a piece of webbing right over Steve’s mouth.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “see, kid? You’ll fit along here great.”

Peter back flipped off the ceiling and landed next to Tony. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. If you ask that one more time, I’ll take away the suit.”

“Not again,” Peter groaned.

“Come on, Spidey, you probably need some food,” Tony started walking off toward the kitchen.

Peter glanced around at the Avengers once more before following his new caretaker into their future.


End file.
